Are You There God, It's Me John Winchester
by SPNfAN200
Summary: John Winchester comes to harvey, North Dakota, where Jim paged him about some fangs. Dean 19 wants to come along but his father declines. And demons also seem to be lurking...


John Winchester pulled into the parking lot of the Amigo Motel in Harvey, North Dakota.

The side mirrors of the 67' Impala gleaming lightly in the sun. With his two sons with him, Sam, 16, and Dean, 19. Dean, being the eldest, was in the front seat with Sam in the back. Dean, and his dad got out almost simultaneously, as if on purpose. "Sir." said Dean to his father. "Yes, boy, what is it?". "Do you think I could come with you on this hunt." His father looked at him for a second, it almost seemed sympathetic, then he was back, and said "No, me and Pastor Jim are taking care of this one. And anyways, you need to wait for Sam to come home and watch out for him." Dean had a solemn look on his face. He put his head down, then looked back up and said, "Yes, Sir.". Sam just waited and watched until his Dad ordered them both into the motel.

By the time they were in the motel room, it was already 3:45 pm. And then John told Dean the usual "make sure to look after Sam, keep a key eye out for the unusual, and lock up after I leave" lecture, he left. Then Sam and Dean were alone. Dean got up locked the door, including with the golden painted lock their father had left for them. Then once Dean saw his dad had left, he slammed his fist on the wall as hard as he could, took a can of coke out of the minnie fridge, and sat on the bed.

John was in the Impala, listening to "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi when the car suddenly stopped. He looked around and out the front window and didn't see anything. Then he looked in the back of him, and nothing. Then he saw through the front window again. It was a woman with her hand held out. She was wearing a red leather jacket and a red shirt, that were both just short enough so you could see her stomach, slightly. She as also wearing jeans, with a couple holes, she had black hair, and she was rather attractive, really. The she put her arm down and smiled at John. Then her eyes went black.

John quickly got out of the car, and ran after her. She just stood there. John gave a good upper cut to the jaw. And her jaw went wayward, and she just went and put it back. Then she raised her arm again and John flew towards his car and his head slammed against his bumper. Everything went black.

When John woke up, he was tied up and a dim light shined against his eyes as if it was the sun itself. He looked up and realized that the woman who had knocked him out in the first place was staring at him, smiling. "You bitch." He barely coughed out. "Now, now, now, don't wanna waste that voice of yours with that cussing, now do we?" She asked. Then she punched him right in the jaw. He turned his head, and spit out blood that had been cause by the punch. "Why are you doing this, why didn't you just kill me?" he asked. "Now that would have been too easy. I didn't slip out of the pit just to kill John Winchester, I slipped out to torture him until his flesh was no longer there." she explained. "You now I'm right here? Bitch." "Oh I know that Johnny, I know.", she then grabbed a knife of a small table he hadn't even noticed was there because of the dark. She slid it across his skin. John felt the prickle, and then she actually sliced him, all across hi right cheek.

"Aaahhh. God Damn Demon Whore." He said, while scowling in pain. "That's right Johnny, keep given those insults. Then tell me, was it worth it?" She said and then took the knife again, and stabbed him in the leg. "Ahhhhhhhh...., Damn!" He shouted, in more pain than ever.

She then got up, and started to walk around a bit. "Ya know when your buddy Jim came here searching for fangs? Well that was no lie, there was a nest here. Me and my family took it out. They took us as humans and tried to give us the Dracula treatment. Well, they realized what we were. Demon blood tastes a whole lot different than human blood, and once they realized, it was too late. The heads flew, and that nest was gone." She smiled, a crooked smile, an evil smile.

"And your buddy, well, speak of the devil." She said and then seemed to pull down on a light switch and a light came on, hurting John's eyes.

Then he saw him. It was Pastor Jim, knocked out cold tied to a long metal pole, just as John was. As the lights turn on his eyes started to open. "What the hell happened?" He said just as she had punched him. "Ow, you bitch." he said. "Now ask little johnny, why that's not such a good idea." She said with a smile. "John, how did you-." She punched him again. "Shut up. I don't have time for this anymore. Time to get to the good part." She said as she started to hold the knife to his neck. "No!" John shouted. "Now, be easy, Jimmy, this will be quick." Then right before the knife was about to slit his neck, a bang was heard. It was Dean, he came kicked the demon bitch right in the face.

She lay on the floor, but almost immediatley got up, and Dean then punched her. She then tried to send him to the wall with her demon powers, but he immediatley picked up the knife and used the opposite end to knock her out. He then went over to his father, and cut him loose. Then, also, Pastor Jim. They both get up and stretch, while Dean's father asked "Dean, how did you know?" And Dean answered, "A Demon came to the motel to kill me, and I exorcized it." John looked at him for a second. "Good Job, Dean." John said, almost heartfelt. Dean started to laugh.

"Every kid wants to hear his dad say that, and I'm probably the only one who gets it said to him because he exorcized a demon." Dean said with a smile on his face still.

When the demon woke, she was strapped to a chair, a Key of Solomon below her. "You, sons a bitches." John looked directly in its faced and said, "That's what they call me." The he took a water bottle with a hole so if you squeeze it the water comes out. And he poured it into its mouth. "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!! You bastard." She said. "Now you tell me where the rest of your pack of evil sons a bitches are." "Where's your little boy, the oldest, Dean? And how about little Sammy, you know what's wrong with him don't you, the blood running through his veins." She said with a smirk. She then started to laugh. "He's back at the motel. And your going to be in a place much, much worse. Start it up, Jim!" He started the chant and as he got further and further through it she got more and more shaky. And eventually the black smoke went everywhere, and the demon inside was gone.

John rushed to the body as it fell limp, still tied to the chair. He checked her pulse and she was dead. "Damn! We just keep losing em', don't we?" John said to Jim. "Okay John, we should get the herbs ready to burn so the demons can't find us, and I'll give you some for Dean and Sammy too." Jim Said. "Yeah, your right, lets get going." They went outside and saw that Dean had found John's car and drove it there. John took out a silver bowl, some candles and some mixed herbs and spices to burn.

Later, at the motel, John came to find Dean and Sam on the beds, sitting, drinking some Sprite and Coke. John gave Dean a proud glare towards him, and looked at Sam nervously thinking of what the demon had said. Sam hopped into the back of the Impala, and Dean and John got in also. John started up the car, to hear "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC come on the radio. And they were gone.


End file.
